


Cookie Day

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Bucky can cook, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Tony, Trying to Steal Cookies, grumpy tony, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Movie Night in the Avengers Tower is a weekly tradition, and so is Cookie Day. Except Bucky runs Cookie Day and doesnt share with anyone ever, even though he makes the best cookies in the world.The team tries their hardest to get their hands on Buckys baked goods, but its Tony who finally wins.Because who can resist a sleepy, snuggly Tony?Not Bucky





	Cookie Day

Bucky made….cookies. 

Like really, really insanely good cookies. While humming, and listening to slow music as he took over the kitchen in the Tower. He even wore an apron most times. 

And really, the team didn't know what to do about it. 

Mostly because even a year and a half after Steve brought him home, Bucky was still quiet more days than not. He still wore his hair long, his chin a little scruffy. He hardly ever smiled, hardly ever engaged with anyone. He was never in anything other than a long sleeve because he didn't like the attention his arm inevitably drew, even though Steve had told him at least a hundred times that no one here ever noticed. He didn't wake up screaming with nightmares anymore, but no one ever actually saw him sleep either so…

Anyway. Cookies.

Like, the best cookies in the world. And he absolutely refused to share. 

In fact, no one was even allowed in the kitchen while he was baking. Clint had tried one time to scoop some cookie dough and Bucky had (accidentally) almost broken his hand. 

So the team retreated, hovered outside the kitchen door and plotted ways to get to the cookies. 

Steve had assured them that back in the day, Bucky had in fact been the best cook he had known, always making something in his mamas kitchen, and then cooking for Steve after his parents passed. 

It didn't matter what it was- thick, crusty bread, impossibly light pastries, and of course these amazing cvookies--- Bucky could make them no problem, and was happy to do every time Steve looked just the littlest bit hungry. 

Of course Steve had been allergic to or at least sensitive to nearly everything back then, so little bites and nibbles was the best he could do. And now that he was a 100% healthy, super serum powered soldier who needed upwards of 4000 calories a day to keep his body running… well Steve was just as desperate as the rest of them to get his hands on some of Bucky's cookies. 

But alas, it wasn't going to happen. Because Bucky only ever baked enough for himself, just enough to pile on a plate that he then hoarded on his lap during team movie nights, an entire gallon of milk sitting next to him because that's how much milk it took to wash the cookies down. 

So it had become a game, a sort of challenge for the team to try and steal the cookies. They took turns, came up with elaborate plans and carried them out-- and they all failed every single time. 

Hawkeye had crawled through the ductwork and then lowered himself a la Mission Impossible to try and snatch a cookie off a cooling tray. 

Bucky had calmly and quietly and really without even looking??-- thrown a knife and severed the rope, sending Clint crashing to the ground. 

Tasha had worn something low cut and proceeded to look everywhere for whichever dish she supposedly needed, while inching closer and closer to the cookies. 

Bucky had simply told her that showing too much skin around a hot oven was an easy way to get burned, and Tasha had retreated. 

Steve's ploy was nostalgia, asking Bucky for cookies in the same tone of voice he used to, eyes big and round, one hand pressed to his stomach while complaining that he was hungry. 

Bucky almost gave into that, but only almost, and Steve didn't get any cookies that day either. 

Sam, being Sam, had just swaggered into the kitchen, sat on the counter casually and struck up conversation with Bucky, laughing and chatting and reaching for a cookie, only to have a spatula come down across his knuckles. 

So they all failed. All the time. But it didn't stop them from trying. 

In fact the only one who didn't try was Tony. He was always too busy in his lab to remember to eat anyway, much less spend hours plotting on how to get cookies from Bucky. 

Today was another movie night, which meant it was another cookie day, and all of their attempts had failed again, so they all watched miserably while Bucky loaded his plate high and grabbed a gallon of milk and headed to the movie room. They all sat in silence, suffering, because they could smell how amazing the cookies were, could almost taste them… and Bucky munched happily on his cookies, a little smirk on his face as the movie rolled. 

About forty five minutes into the movie, maybe a little more, Tony stumbled through the door.

He looked awful. Just exhausted and weary and cranky and they all knew he had done of his marathon work days again, where he worked for close to thirty hours at a time before his body finally crashed. 

Automatically, they all shifted to make room on whichever seat they were in, because Tony always needed snuggles after a long day, and he would usually just gravitate to whoever was closest and pass out on them for several hours. 

No one ever complained because… well it was Tony. Why would they complain? And all of them had been stuck on couches for the better part of a day before, their favorite genius snoring away in their arms. 

Just a perk of living at the Tower really. 

So everyone got ready to catch Tony when he fell onto them, everyone except Bucky rather, because he was just as awkward around Tony as he was around everyone else, so Tony tended to avoid him. 

But the craziest thing-- for whatever reason, Tony re directed and climbed onto the couch next to Bucky, burying his face in his shoulder and closing his eyes. 

Bucky froze mid-bite and stared-- along with everyone else in the room-- down at Tony in confusion and shock and maybe a little fear? 

“Tony.” he said quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Tired.” Tony complained and tried to snuggle closer. 

“I can take him.” Steve offered instantly, already getting up to take Tony, but Bucky shook his head. 

“He’s fine.” 

Setting the plate of cookies down, Bucky lifted his arm so Tony could get closer, then scooted down the couch, letting Tony stretch out a little. Then he grabbed a blanket and tugged it up over Tony's back, smoothing it down with careful strokes of his left hand. 

“How long has it been since you ate?” he asked softly and Tony shrugged a little. 

“Yesterday. Whatever day Sunday was.”

“Todays Wednesday, honey.” Bucky corrected and the entire team had to look away and act like they werent two seconds from screaming because Bucky had just called Tony honey. 

“Okay then.” Tony grumbled and pressed into Bucky's side, his arm sliding around Bucky's waist. 

“Sit up for just a second and take a bite.” Bucky was whispering now, holding a cookie up to Tony's lips and Tony opened his mouth without even looking, chewing and swallowing quickly before opening for another bite. 

“I got you Tony.” Bucky grabbed another cookie. “Eat as much as you want, alright?” He kept breaking off pieces and feeding Tony little bites with a look of concentration on his face. 

“Steve.” Clint whispered. “Did Tony just… I mean, you don't think he purposefully worked that long and then collapsed onto Bucky knowing that no one can resist taking care of him when hes tired, right? I mean, did Tony really work 30 hours just so Bucky would want to feed him on cookie day?”

“I don't…” Steve frowned. “I'm not really--”

Just then, Tony opened his eyes and sent the team a wholly satisfied look before closing one eye in a wink, and opening his mouth for another piece of the cookie Bucky was offering him. 

“That son of a bitch.” Tasha breathed. 

“Mans a damn genius.” Sam added, thoroughly impressed. 

“Yeah, but this isnt like us sitting Tony down and force feeding him.” Steve shook his head. “Look at them.” 

Bucky was still hand feeding Tony, but now his thumb was swiping Tony's bottom lip to clean a chocolate chip off, and Tony was blinking up at him sleepily but happily, and Bucky was still talking in that soft sweet tone, smoothing Tony's hair back from his eyes, and keeping the blanket tucked up around him. 

“You feeling better?” Bucky was asking, and Tony nodded quickly before ducking his head and snuggling even closer. “You can sleep on me as long as you want, Tony.” Bucky's voice sounded a little rough and he held Tony a little tighter. “Been trying to figure out how to talk to you. Didn't really knolw where to start.”

“Cookies work.” Tony mumbled and Bucky squeezed him gently. 

“Anytime you want, sweet thing.”

************

“This is literally unfair.” Clint complained on the next movie night. “None of us have crushes on Bucky so how could we possibly know to exploit that to get cookies.”

“Tony's just smarter than us.” Steve said with a sigh. “And who knew Bucky had a crush on him? They never even talk!”

“And yet, this is happening.” Clint said with a scowl, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen. 

Tony was perched on the kitchen counter, grinning as Bucky alternated between scooping cookie dough onto the bake sheets, and scooping little bits of it and offering it to him. 

Tony was only too happy to eat cookie dough off of Bucky's fingers, especially since the big soldier couldn't seem to go more than a few minutes without touching him, or smiling at him, or kissing him. 

And it didn't hurt that the rest of the team was staring jealously through the doorway. 

“I love cookie day!” Tony announced with a grin and Bucky lay a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I love cookie day too, honey.” 


End file.
